herofandomcom-20200223-history
Jester (Puppet Master)
Jester is one of André Toulon's living puppets and is featured in each of the Puppet Master movies to date. He is often credited as the leader of the The Puppets, but he lets Blade be the leader. Physical Appearance The puppet stands at 1'8" and weighs 1.5 pounds. Out of all the puppets, Jester has the most designs. In Puppet Master 1-5, Jester had red clothes, his sleeves were mixed in red and black, and he had a red hat. In Puppet Master 6-8, Jester was all red, mixed on his sleeves were red and blue, and had a blue hat. In Puppet Master vs. Demonic Toys, Jester was all orange. In Puppet Master: Axis of Evil, Jester is red, with his sleeves mixed with red and green, and he has a curly red hat. Common Companion Jester's most common companion is Pinhead in films III-V, and Blade in Curse of the Puppet Master. Jester also spends time with Leech Woman in Curse of the Puppet Master. He is cared for by the other puppets. In Puppet Master, the puppets turned on their master because he threw Jester, and in part II, The puppets tried to find the formula for the starving puppet. Jester can fit through small places where the other puppets can't. Power Abilities Jester has the ability to rotate three portions of his face: his forehead, middle face, and chin. He can show five expressions: happy, devious, sad, angry and surprised. Jester is like the watch man of the group, looking out for danger, keeping the enemy occupied long enough for the puppets to strike. Weapons Jester’s main weapon is his Scepter, except Jester has a bottomless clown satchel with a kiss–lock for huge weapons and wears a utility belt for small weapons. He has a weaponized Squirt–Flower on the right–side of his chest, an Electric–Voltage Joy Buzzer on his left–hand and his right hand can change to a red steel boxing hand with his arm that can transform from regular to an extending arm. His legs can turn from regular to stilts. Jester’s shoes have super–strong springs and roller–skate wheels connected to it and use them when he needs for emergencies only. Biography Before he became a puppet, Jester was a man named Hans Seiderman, a bookkeeper who loved to play pranks and tell jokes and who was killed by the Nazis when his jokes went too far. He was used for evil under puppet masters Neil Gallagher, André Toulon, and Dr. Magrew, all whom he turned against in the end. Shortly before the events of the movie, Jester was a German man named Hans Seiderman. Hans was a bookkeeper, magician and practical joker that got shot by the Nazis. He was a good friend of André Toulon, who built a Jester puppet in his honor and put the soul of Hans inside of it so he could carry on living. Jester is first seen Berlin in 1938 hiding in Toulon’s workshop during one of the puppet performances. While Toulon is feeding Jester with the elixir to give him more strength, a Nazi Lt. Eric Stein spied on Toulon’s workshop and took photos of the puppets moving around on their own. He handed it into Major Kraus who ordered Toulon to be arrested for mocking Hitler and to reveal the secrets to his magic. After arresting Toulon and killing his wife in the process the Nazis left with Tunneler and Pinhead to experiment on but left Six–Shooter and Jester behind who both went into hiding. After Toulon managed to escape with the help of the puppets, he returned back to his house to find it partially burnt down and there he regrouped with his other puppets. Toulon then took them to an old bombed out building to hide while the whole of Berlin were trying to track him down. Toulon took Jester and Pinhead and broke into a Morgue where Elsa’s body was. There he extracted some of her blood and brain matter to be used to make Leech Woman. Pinhead strangled one of the coroners in the morgue with a wire while Jester injured another by stabbing him in the leg with a scalpel. At the hideout there were two other fugitives Mr. Hertz and his son Peter who were also hiding from the Nazis. Peter was shocked that Jester could move and poked him which shocked him. Toulon began plotting revenge on all the Nazis that caused his wife’s death, one of the people he targeted was Eric Stein who was alone in a dark street trying to fix Kraus’s car. Jester was sitting on Eric’s toolbox and starring at him to intimidate him. Pinhead then hit him with a wrench in the leg and face while Leech Woman finished him off with her leeches. Toulon used the help of Peter to sneak back to his old house and get him supplies for fixing up the puppets. While looking for the parts Peter was caught by Dr. Hess who lead him to where Toulon was. Hess informed Toulon that he had betrayed the Nazis and would help him escape, he also asked him how the magic worked. Toulon explained to him that all of his puppets use to be humans and were all given a second chance. When the other Nazis stormed the hideout, Toulon and the puppets escaped. Toulon hid at his house and put on the uniform of a dead Nazi soldier that Six–Shooter had shot. He then used this disguise to sneak into the Gestapo Headquarters and take his final revenge on Kraus. Jester cut his phone wire so he could not call for help then the puppets assisted Toulon in killing him by putting hooks into his body and stringing him up like a human puppet, then dropping him onto an axe. After this Toulon and Peter took them onto a train to Switzerland to escape. Jester appeared briefly in the 1938 wrap around segments. While hiding out in Switzerland after the events of the third movie, André Toulon told the puppets a story of how he discovered the magic and how he met Elsa. Jester listened to the story and occasionally giggled. Shortly after Toulon’s suicide in the Bodega Bay Inn, Danny Coogan a disabled carpenter had inherited the puppets from him. After taking the puppets home he discovered the elixir and decided to test it out by injecting it into Jester. When Jester woke up it shocked Danny and he decided to take him to his girlfriend’s workplace to surprise her. When he arrived there Jester began to act stressed and he realized that one of the Nazis that tried to kill Toulon was there and probably working there as a spy. Danny would then wake up the other puppets and take them to the Nazi’s secret hideout in Chinatown to get revenge on them and kill them. During this point he left Jester behind who hid out of sight. A few days later Danny had received the medal of bravery for killing the Nazi spies. Tunneler had been stolen by another group of Nazis that were also hiding out in Chinatown and they used his serum to make their own evil puppets. Danny left Jester and Leech Woman behind so that he could go and track down their location with the other puppets. Jester displayed his sad face to being left behind but after finding the location he did take him along. The puppets fought the Nazis and their puppets but Jester only sat down and watched from afar as he lacked weapons. At one point the Kamikaze puppet held his finger on his self destruct button close to Jester but didn't press it until much later. After successfully killing the second wave of Nazis and injuring their puppets, Danny took the puppets back home to celebrate. After escaping from Switzerland, André Toulon arrived in America at the Bodega Bay Inn hotel in California. Toulon used this hotel to hide from the Nazis and even cut a hole in the wall and made a secret hiding place for him to put his puppets in emergencies. He had a marionette poster on his wall which showed Tunneler and Jester being performed live on stage which must have occurred during his time in Berlin. Toulon gave Jester a fresh coat of paint and then complimented him on how well it had turned out. During this point the puppets spotted the Nazis arriving at the hotel and warned Toulon. He then hid them in the secret hiding place which made Jester and Blade sad then he proceeded to shoot himself in the head so that the Nazis couldn't steal the information from him. Many years later in the late 1980’s, a group of psychics worked together and tried to trace down the location of Toulon's puppets with their mind powers but they gave up as the task was too difficult for them. However Neil Gallagher, the leader of the group didn’t give up, he traced Toulon to the Bodega Bay Inn and there he tricked Megan, the owner of the hotel into falling in love with him and marrying him so he could get access to the hotel and search for the puppets. When he finally discovered where they were he bought them to life and gained their trust. He then invited his former colleagues to the hotel and gave the puppets instructions to kill them all and then he killed himself but first told the puppets to revive him with the elixir after they were all dead. He did this so that the other psychics couldn’t pick up on the fact that he had discovered the secret with their mind powers as he didn't want to share it with them. Jester did not wear his hat during this point for unknown reasons and lurked in the shadows spying on the psychics. While the puppets carried out Neil’s final orders of killing the psychics, Jester observed them doing it but didn’t join in. When all the psychics were dead apart from Alex Whitaker, the puppets revived Neil who told Alex and Megan the truth about what he had done. He threw Jester across the room which caused his head to become distorted then he explained how he was bored of experimenting with puppets and wanted to use the dead psychics as new test subjects. The puppets were furious about how they had been lied to and what he did to Jester so they got together and tortured him to death slowly. It is unknown what happened to the puppets after this, it is possible Megan became their new master or she sold them at an auction. The Action Lab Comics touch on it very slightly. A few days after the events of the first Puppet Master movie, the puppets were bought at an auction by Dr. Magrew, a sideshow exhibitor in California. Magrew kept the puppets in cages and used them in performances on his ranch, During this time Magrew had made Jester a new outfit. He wore a blue hat, black shoes, blue pants and his sleves were red and blue. His skin also has a slight yellow tint to it. After Magrew killed one of his assistants by a failed attempt at turning him into a puppet the police become concerned about Magrew. When they found a mutilated body they raided Magrew’s house to arrest him under suspicion of murder. Magrew ordered the puppets to kill them. Jester picked up a knife and acted a lot more sinister than usual and assisted Blade in stabbing the sheriff to death. Later that night, Magrew then attempted to turn his second assistant into a puppet with hope that it will not fail that time. After successfully doing it the puppets disapproved of Magrew's method of transferring a living person’s soul into a puppet and they turned on him. Jester out stretched his arms towards Magrew in a threatening manner, but Blade, Tunneler, Pinhead and Tank, the puppet that contained the soul of his assistant teamed up on him and killed him. It is unknown how the puppets got away from that area after this but they would end up back at the Bodega Bay Inn. During this time the puppets had no master and were extremely low on their elixir so they returned to the Bodega Bay Inn and used the last of it to revive André Toulon from the dead. When Toulon returned from the dead however he had turned insane and pure evil. Out of all the puppets, Jester was the weakest and had almost completely ran out of the elixir in side of him. Toulon had built Jester a mini throne to sit in so he could rest and sent the other puppets out on a killing spree so that they could bring back pieces of brain matter from their victims so that it could be used to create an alternative elixir to keep the puppets alive longer. One of the people staying at the hotel was Camille Kenney, a psychic medium. Toulon sent Pinhead and Jester to kill her as she may have been close to discovering where they were hiding. Pinhead broke her knee caps and Jester tied some cloth around her mouth so she could not scream, then they both dragged her up into an attic where she died. On another night, Jester and Blade went out to harvest more brains and ran out of human targets so they were resorted to killing pigs at the local farm even though Toulon told them that only human brains would work. Toulon decided that he would not help the puppets after all and just keep the elixir for himself and used it to transfer his soul into a new wooden body. When the puppets discovered that Toulon was double crossing them they all turned on him. Jester stole a goblet that contained the remaining elixir and escaped into the attic. While the puppets killed the corrupt monster that was once Toulon, Jester cut the throat of Camille’s corpse and mixed her blood with the elixir. He then poured it into a mannequin Toulon had made of his wife Elsa, transferring Camille’s soul into it. When Camille woke in her new wooden body she immediately turned evil and took the puppets on a road trip to a mental institute to cause trouble. This was never followed up on in any of the movies but was in the Action Lab Comics. Several years after the events of Puppet Master II, the Bodega Bay Inn was under new ownership and on an off season. A boy scientist Rick Myers was staying at the hotel as a caretaker while he worked on his artificial intelligence project. Rick invited his girlfriend Susie to stay with him but she took her two friends with her, Lauren and Cameron. Lauren was a psychic that was able to lead the others to a storage room with the puppet trunk with her mind. Rick broke open the lock and took out the puppets. He had read André Toulon’s diary about the puppets coming to life and decided to inject the puppets with the elixir to see if it was true. Rick woke all the puppets up one by one leaving Jester for last. He was able to quickly gain their trust and that night a strange delivery man took a package to the hotel. Inside was a Totem demon sent by Sutekh to kill everybody in the hotel for discovering the secret. Cameron and Lauren also unleashed two more of these demons by holding a seance. The puppets fought the demons to protect Rick, and Cameron was killed in the process. Jester and Pinhead lead Rick to a hidden box under a shelf, inside was Decapitron, an unfinished puppet that Toulon had been working on. The puppets worked together to transport Toulon’s ghost, which was roaming the hotel into Decapitron. Afterward they killed all of the demons. The next day Rick was arrested for suspicion of murdering Cameron but he was quickly bailed out by the owner of the company he worked for Dr. Jennings. After Rick told Jennings about the living puppets, Jennings secretly formed a group of three thugs to break into the hotel and steal one of the puppets so he could use it in his robotics company and get rich. The puppets hid out of sight from the men and since Jester was the smallest of all the puppets he used the vents to travel around without being seen. One of the thugs Jason spotted Jester and chased after him, he tried to reach him inside the vent but failed. Scott another one of the thugs had found Pinhead in the pantry and attempted to hit him with a rolling pin but Jester rescued him by hitting the man in his testicles with a mallet, which caused him to fall on the floor in pain. Sutekh had also arrived at the hotel in the form of a powerful Totem. While the Totem killed the men, the puppets attempted to track it down, Jester searched in the vents but with no luck. Rick and Susie returned to the hotel to gather the puppets but the hotel had turned into a big battle ground. The puppets and the Totem were fighting in the main lobby, the puppets were being lead by Decapitron, who spoke to them from beyond the grave, giving them tips on how to defeat the Totem. Blade had stabbed the Totem which knocked it down, then Jester warned him that the Totem was getting back up again. The Totem blasted Blade with its magical beam, then Decapitron used all of his energy to kill the Totem which caused the entire lobby to explode. All of the puppets were damaged in the destruction but were taken back to Rick’s house to be repaired. Jester had ran out of magic elixir by this point and was inanimate and laying dormant with the other puppets at the Bodega Bay Inn's basement with Peter Hertz. He does not come to life at any point of the movie. Film Appearances * Puppet Master 7: Retro Puppet Master * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master 9: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising * Puppet Master * Puppet Master II: His Unholy Creation * Puppet Master 4: The Demon * Puppet Master 5: The Final Chapter * Puppet Master 6: Curse of the Puppet Master * Puppet Master 8: The Legacy Gallery 27137300d1262495527-1-1-scale-puppet-master-jester-008-1-.jpg Jester.jpg Category:Contradictory Category:Puppet Master Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Controversial Category:Genderless Category:Possessed Object